


We See Each Other In A Different Light

by Synnerxx



Category: Actor RPF, Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Cock Tease, Community: seasonofkink, Crack Relationships, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Jason texts JD some very nice pictures of himself. Thank God there's FaceTime.





	We See Each Other In A Different Light

**Author's Note:**

> for the seasonofkink bingo card prompt: masturbation 
> 
> the hawaiian is supposed to mean "i love you", but if it's fucked up, well. i got it from google translate. please feel free to correct me, native speakers. "mahina" means "moon" and that's his nickname for jd because jd is pale af.

Jason is going to be the death of him, JD is pretty sure. Throughout the course of the day, Jason had sent him pictures. Progressively sexier selfies, that mischievous smirk on his lips as he stares heatedly at the camera. JD thinks it’s really unfair for Jason to torment him like this when he isn’t going to be coming over until the end of the month. 

It’s just cruel to be teased with someone as hot as Jason Momoa is. JD is sure it’s a form of torture. He makes sure Jason knows he thinks that too. All he gets in response is another, sexier selfie. He groans loudly, sinking into the couch as his cock gives an interested twitch in his sweatpants. 

Jason is getting progressively more naked in every shot. Not that the man needs much encouragement to take off his clothes. He’s always stripping off his shirt at any given chance. JD thinks it’s a great quality for him to have. His phone chimes again and he almost doesn’t look at it, but the temptation of a naked Jason is too much for anyone to resist.

JD lifts his phone and lets the Face ID unlock it, opening his text thread to Jason, gasping when the picture comes into view. There’s Jason in all his naked glory, a cocky smirk on his face, one hand curled around the length of his cock, the other held out, obviously taking the picture. 

JD’s just about ready to slide a hand into his sweats and jerk off right there on the couch when his ringtone for FaceTime goes off and he jumps a bit, accepting the call. Jason’s grinning face greets him. “Didcha like the pictures?”

JD tries to look stern and scolding, but he can’t hold onto that expression in the face of Jason’s pleased grin. “You know I did. Look at what you did.” JD holds the phone out, giving Jason a view of the tent his cock is making in his sweatpants. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Mahina.” Jason chuckles, giving JD a view of his nakedness. 

JD lets out a groan as his cock twitches. “You are a cruel, cruel man. Such a tease.” He props his phone up on the coffee table, making sure Jason has a good view of him, and works on getting out of his clothes. He tosses them onto the floor and stretches out on the couch, letting Jason get a full view of him. 

Jason watches JD strip and lay himself on display for him. “You’re so gorgeous. I wish I was there with you. But this will have to do for now.” 

“You’ll come visit soon enough and we’ll make up for lost time then. I promise.” JD smiles, even as his hands stroke over his skin, sliding over his torso. 

Jason mimics his actions and then reaches up to pinch his own nipples with a gasp. “You can bet on that, Mahina.”

“How is it legal for one person to be so hot?” JD mumbles, watching Jason as he teases his own nipples, knowing how much Jason loves it.

“Good….ah….genes.” Jason rolls his nipples between his fingers and reaches down with one hand to stroke his cock. 

JD curls his fingers around his cock as well, matching Jason’s pace as they stroke themselves together, eyes glued to each other through the screens. “You’re definitely something.”

Jason keeps one hand on his chest, toying with his nipples. “I’m nothing compared to you, Mahina.” 

If JD wasn’t so caught up in his pleasure, he would have stopped to give Jason the most disbelieving look he could manage. As it were, he manages a huff of laughter. “You need your eyes examined. And a look in the mirror.” He twists his wrist on the upstroke, thumb brushing over the head of his cock, making him moan. Jason laughs, the sound trailing off into a gasp. 

He watches Jason work himself up more and more, watches the pleasure paint itself over his beautiful face, and wishes he was there with him, was the one touching him and making him feel that good. 

He follows Jason’s pace, feeling the pleasure burning through him as Jason arches into his own hands. The most beautiful noises fall from Jason’s parted lips and the speakers on JD’s iPhone doesn’t do them justice. 

JD struggles to keep his eyes open as he strokes his cock faster and faster, feeling his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach, a burning ball of pleasure threatening to consume him. He wants to watch Jason come, wants to see him lose himself in his pleasure. 

“Oh, fuck, Mahina….so close….you gonna come for me?” Jason moans, lashes fluttering as he matches JD’s pace now. 

Instead of answering, JD lets out a choked, desperate noise as his orgasm slams into him, his release spilling over his hand as the wave of white-hot heat rushes over him. Jason watches him come, groaning, following him over the edge a moment later. 

JD whimpers, forcing his eyes to stay open as Jason comes on the screen, the white streaks of come easy to see against his sun kissed skin, even on the phone screen. 

“So good, Mahina. I can’t wait to have you again in person.” Jason smiles sleepily, looking like a sated jungle cat. 

“Won’t be too much longer now.” JD hums, letting go of his cock as the pulsing stops.   
Jason brings his hand up to his mouth and cleans it off with lips and tongue. JD does the same, moaning around his fingers, imagining he can taste Jason instead of himself. He slips his fingers out of his mouth with an obscene noise. “Just what I needed after all of your teasing.”

Jason smirks. “I thought you liked when I sent you pics like that.”

JD crinkles his nose. “I do. Definitely. But then they make me want you even more than usual.”

“More than usual?” Jason quirks an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I mean, I think the entire human population walks around with some level of desire for you at all times.” JD grins.

“You’re hilarious, Mahina.” Jason laughs and JD smiles more, pleased with himself.

“I know. You love me.” JD reaches for the tissues on the side table and cleans himself up, not bothering with clothes.

“I do and I’ll be seeing you soon. I’ll call you later, okay? I’ve gotta clean up and be presentable. They’ll be wanting me back on set in a few minutes here.” Jason sits up. 

JD nods. “Okay, babe. Have a good day.”

Jason smiles. “I definitely will after that. Aloha wau iā 'oe, Mahina.”

“I love you too. Bye, babe.” JD smiles and gives Jason a little wave.

Jason waves back and ends the call, counting down the days before he can go and see JD. 

JD tosses his phone down on the couch next to himself and sighs, content and disinclined to put his clothes back on, looking forward to when Jason will get to be here in person.


End file.
